The National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI) was established in 1988 as a division of the National Library of Medicine (NLM), by Public Law 100-607, and is charged to "support, assist, and enhance existing public information resources for biotechnology, such as nucleic acid and protein sequence databanks and other related research information resources." To accomplish this task, NCBI has developed the "GenInfo Backbone Database": a national repository for both nucleotide and amino acid sequence information reported by the international scientific community in the current journal literature. The objective of this project is to obtain data entry support to provide input of gene sequence data. These data consist of strings of alphabetic characters representing the chemical constituents of nucleic acids and proteins. The projected workload may range between 800,000 to 1,600,000 characters per month during the contract period.